


Łąka

by Julenenka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, mam już dość zabijania po tym wszystkim xd, na łączce i jest uroczo, nie ma zabijania ani nic także tego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wianki i odpoczynek - czego chcieć więcej?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Łąka

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mogłam przeżyć 3 sezonu łagodnie, dlatego postawiłam się wyładować w postaci fluffu, który aż czekał, aby został napisany.  
> So here we are, smacznego :)

\- Clarke, co sądzisz o tych?

Blond włosa dziewczyna odwróciła się, mając w ręku bukiet niebieskich chabrów, i uśmiechnęła się. Nieświadomie zaczęła wyrywać płatki kwiatów i wygięła kilka łodyg w bukiecie.

Lexa uśmiechnęła się tym uśmiechem, który rzadko kiedy wychodził na jej usta – zazwyczaj powstrzymywała swoje uczucia, bo przecież była _Panią Komandor, a komandorzy musieli ukrywać swoje uczucia_. Tak uczył ją Titus, a ona była mu wierna, starała się być wierna jego zasadom, ale nie potrafiła, kiedy u jej boku stała Wanheda, przepiękna, groźna i niewiarygodnie seksowna. Spokojna i próbująca ratować swoich ludzi. Lojalna do bólu. Cierpiąca w duszy, prześladowana przez ludzi, których zabiła. Których **nie** chciała zabić, ale została do tego zmuszona.

Komandor Śmierci.

Podeszła do niej i wręczyła jej uzbierane przez nią kwiaty. Clarke spuściła wzrok na swoje stopy, rumieniąc się i siadając na trawie. Komandor kucnęła obok niej i spojrzała na jej ręce.

\- Będziesz plotła wianki?

To był jeden z nielicznych postojów na ich trasie. Lexa nalegała, aby jej gość podróżował wraz z nią, bo przymierze zostało zerwane przez trzynasty klan, a ona nie była bezpieczna. Miało to też swoje drugie dno – Heda martwiła się o nią. Naprawdę zależało jej na niej, już w ten czysto niegościnny sposób. Och, gdyby mogła, zdobyłaby ją, ale nie, Clarke… Clarke wiedziała. Po prostu wiedziała i nie wykonała ani jednego ruchu, aby rozpocząć ich związek.

Tak, Lexa czekała na Clarke pod każdym względem.

Nagły ruch po ich prawej stronie sprawił, że zwróciły w tamtą stronę swoje twarze, szukając domniemanego zagrożenia, ale sapnęły z ulgą, kiedy ujrzały, jak przez trawę biegnie biały, dwugłowy królik z dwiema parami uszu, które stały wesoło na jednej z jego głów, kiedy kicał tak do przodu.

Griffin zaśmiała się nagle, a Lexa zmarszczyła się.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz?

Jej przyjaciółka wzruszyła ramionami, skupiając swój wzrok na plecionym wianku.

\- Czytałam… czytałam kiedyś książkę, która nazywała się „Alicja w Krainie Czarów”. Była to opowieść o dziewczynce, która wpadła do tej krainy przez norę. Biegła wtedy akurat za białym królikiem… - Przygryzła dolną wargę, nerwowo zawijając łodygi na swój wytwór. - To mi przypomniało, jak ją czytałam w domu… Królik mi przypomniał o czasie, kiedy byłam tam u góry. - Skierowała spojrzenie na Lexę. - Nie pytaj, co się stało z książką.

\- Co się stało z książką?

\- Ukradłam ją z biblioteki. - Znowu śmiech. - To było zakazane, no wiesz, papier to takie cenne dzieło. Pewnie została na Arce. A może spłonęła? Kto wie.

Odwróciła się do Lexy tyłem, jak również i ona sama. Usiadły tak, aby ich plecy opierały się o siebie, tworząc wygodne siedziska.

\- Może być? - zapytała Heda, przymykając oczy i zakrywając dłonią usta, kiedy ziewnęła.

\- Pewnie. Możemy tak trochę posiedzieć.

Komandor rozejrzała się. Łąka nie była duża, ale padało na nią dużo słońca i można było się rozłożyć i trochę odpocząć przed walką. Rosły na niej różne kwiaty i trochę dzikiego zboża, wśród którego znalazła chabry. Akurat w tym momencie któryś z ptaków zaćwierkał, kołysząc dzielnych żołnierzy do snu, aby się w nim zatracili i odpoczęli przed walką, w trakcie której pewnie wielu z nich odejdzie. Na zawsze.

Oparła głowę o ramię swojej przyjaciółki i spojrzała w niebo. Było dzisiaj błękitne, nie widać było żadnej chmurki, która zepsułaby tę idealną pustkę. Słońce zaślepiło jej oczy, zmuszając ją do ich zamknięcia. Ciepło przyjemnie łaskotało jej twarz.

Nagle upadła na plecy i skrzywiła się. Clarke zachichotała i kucnęła obok niej.

\- Usiądź, Lexa. - Podała jej rękę. - No, dawaj…

Komandor chwyciła się jej ręki i dzięki niej usiadła. Przetarła swoją twarz, zdmuchnęła niesforne kosmyki z czoła i skrzywiła się ponownie.

Wanheda klęknęła dokładnie przed nią i miała jasny uśmiech na twarzy, który sprawił, że Lexa poczuła się trochę lepiej.

\- Pochyl głowę – szepnęła Komandor Śmierci, a Heda wykonała rozkaz. Pochyliła się i poczuła, jak Clarke coś kładzie na jej głowie.

Wianek. Wianek z chabrów.

Cofnęła głowę i delikatnie powiodła dłońmi po wianku, nieco zsuwając go z głowy. Clarke westchnęła, przegoniła jej ręce i ponownie ułożyła go na głowie tak, aby nie spadł.

\- Nie ruszaj go – przykazała. - Jak go ruszysz chociażby dłonią, to spadnie.

U nóg Wanhedy leżał drugi wianek upleciony z czerwonych margaretek, a Lexa szybko porwała go w swoje ręce i ukoronowała swoją przyjaciółkę. Griffin zarumieniła się i ukłoniła się jej, a Komandor przerwała to ruchem swojej nogi.

\- Clarke, nie przesadzaj, nie jesteśmy w Polis. - Uśmiechnęła się, po czym kucnęła przy niej i pocałowała ją delikatnie w policzek.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Wstała, otrzepała się z ziemi i ruszyła ku koniom, aby się nimi zająć.

Lexa wcale nie zauważyła, że słońce stworzyło coś w stylu aurory nad jej głową. Wcale.

Po prostu sapnęła z zachwytu i ponownie ułożyła się na trawie.

Zasługiwała na odpoczynek, dlatego ułożyła się wygodnie i zasnęła. Nie zauważyła, kiedy chwilę przed jej zaśnięciem jej przyjaciółka przyniosła jej koc i ją nim przykryła. Clarke tylko spojrzała na nią z uczuciem i wyszła na spotkanie jednego z żołnierzy Lexy.

Bo w końcu ktoś musiał załatwiać i pilnować wojennych kontraktów, prawda?


End file.
